Omnia Sol Temperat
by FinnChaot
Summary: Kate and Gibbs alone at the office...please write a feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Omnia Sol Temperat

_"Omnia sol temperat  
Purus et subtilis  
Novo mundo reserat  
Faciem Aprilis  
Ad amorem properat  
Animus herilis  
Et iocundis imperat  
Deus puerilis"_

("Sun God's purest light  
Transforms all beings  
The face of April  
Let the world recover  
To Cupid tend  
All senses of men  
All beautiful ones bow to  
Young God of courtly love")

Everyone was working at the NCIS. Kate was really concentrated in her sucking paperwork, but a horrible row suddenly interrupted her. She looked up from her desk over to Gibbs. He was squatting next to his new toy. It was that kind of machine that turned a sheet of paper into confetti. Gibbs hated complex machines, as he said, and he always got into trouble with them. Just like this time. The last 2 month took the life of 3 mobiles and now he had a big problem with that monster. The noise remained, this machine was working too well.  
Gibbs picked it up and shook it a few times. He took another sheet of paper and sent it through the blades of the engine, but it didn´t stop it´s work after that.  
Gibbs was really angry now and started to shout at this monster standind on his chair. 'Bloody hell, this gizmo really sucks! Shut up, monster, or you will go right back to where you came from! I will reduce you to small pieces! Oh, I hate this!' Tony grined about the fact that Gibbs was one of that persons that talk to machines like they were alive and only wanted to tease him. Kate was sure this wasn´t Gibbs best day.  
Short after McGee arrived and he earned one of Gibbs horrible gazes. He made an innocent face and looked puzzled from Gibbs to this trouble-maker and back to his boss. Before he could say anything Gibbs turned his back on him saying 'McGee, do something!' He wasn´t in the elevator yet when the noise stopped. He turned his head around and saw Kate with the plug in her left hand. Gibbs smiled watching McGee staring at her like a cow.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ama me fideliter  
Fidem meam nota  
De corde totaliter  
Et ex mente tota"_

("Love me from a true heart  
See how I honour you in song  
You fulfil again and again  
All my senses")

Kate returned to her desk, sitting down and enjoying this lovely silence at 1am. But it didn´t last for long, Tony came in a few minutes later. Kate was very tired. She looked at Tony´s face and was sure heve had a nap on his way, because it took a very long time. Sometimes her head sank down to her chest and she startled. Tony made no move to work, he prefered to watch Kate fighting with overcoming sleep. She sent him a very evil gaze and he looked straight down at his screen.'Tired, Kate? What´s the reason for that? Alcohol and parties? Oh, I forgot that you never visit any party. Shame!' 'By the way, Tony. How was your patry you told me about last week?' McGee asked to interrupt them and to change the topic. 'Ah, well, I kept a tight rein on everything, Probie. Great event, really...' 'Don´t go overboard. You are blowing your own trompets again.' 'Jealous, Kate?' 'No, borred.' 'About your work? Well, I got much more to do for you. What about the paperwork of the last 2 months?' Gibbs suddlenly said standing next to her. He just have appeared from nowhere, like he always does. Kate tried to explain this but Gibbs only raised his hand and smiled to her.  
The only thing she could think of were his bright blue eyes and the body she had always wondered about. Somehow her brain was paralized, she felt the hot increasing in her body.  
Mcgee went over to Abby, Tony was sent away by Gibbs again. In fact Gibbs and Kate were all alone in this dark office. The only light came from the lanps on they desks and the big screen. Gibbs was concentrated on his work, but Kate observed him. She watched his face in detail, all his features from the steel-grey hair down to his chin.. Kate couldn´t understand why this man was that attractive to her. Well, he really looked great, she had to confess. There was nothing she could have find fault with. _He needs a gun-license for his appearance. Yes, he really does._ 'What did you say? Why really does what?' Gibbs looked up from his desk, his expression was some kind of curious but confused, too. Kates gaze stuck on him. She wondered what else she saw in his eyes. It was tiredness. She´d never recognized this, she always thought this guy was never tired. Yes, it was tiredness that she discovered in his gaze. He was tired, tired of having no trace in this case, tired of only having a life for work, tired of beeing alone. She was surprised how easyly she could read all this. Something has changed in him. Usually nobody was even able just to understand his acting and now she could directly see through his eyes into his heart. 'So? Not talking to me anymore?' he said withdrawing his gaze from Kate and looking back on his screen. Kate suddlenly woke up off her daydream and responsed. 'Sure am I talking to you. I have no reason to stop.' 'Ah, I just thought you ignore me.' How could I ever? 'No, nobody is able to ignore you, Gibbs.' she said with a smile. Gibbs looked puzzled, then he had a laugh. Kate joined him. This was the first time she heard him laughing from the very heart...and she really loved it.  
Suddenly a mail appeared on Kates computer. It was sent per the intire network of the NCIS, but there was no cosigner. She opened it and there was a pic within. She stared surprised at this photo. She couldn´t believe this. It was a pic of Gibbs, a few years ago, she guessed, disguised as a clown. Even his face was painted in red and green and white, his hair was colored blue.  
'Who writes you at this time?' Gibbs must have heared the beep of the incoming mail. Kate grined at him and started to laugh again.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Rerum tanta novitas  
In sollemni vere  
Et veris auctoritas  
Iubet nos gaudere  
Vices prebet solitas  
Et in tuo vere  
Fides est et probitas  
Tuum retinere"_

("Does the world in the scent of spring  
Want to renew her sparkle  
Thus spring also commands  
That we are both joyful  
We walk the old paths  
Spring on your cheeks  
Give me true good advice  
To only follow the spring")

He looked at her and wondered what the reason for her laugh was. This seemed to be a very funny early morning, it was only 2am. 'Why do you laugh?' _She really looks hot when she is laughing. Well, she always looks hot._ She couldn´t stop so he went over to her desk. Standing behind her chair he tried to see the cause of her laugh, but she had already closed the window. He tried to grab the mouse and finally got it. He opened the pic again and stared at him looking like a fool. He was very angry with Abby now, he was sure this silly photo was taked by her and now Kate had seen it. He was ashamed that Kate was laughing about him. Gibbs thought about going back to his desk when Kate threw her head back so that she was able to look above, right into his face, saying 'This is a really sweet photo, Gibbs.' She smiled at him and one of the corners of his mouth lifted a lil bit. _She thinks this is sweet! Wow. Abbs, this was a great idea!_ Suddenly he became aware of how close he was to Kate and his face turned red immediately. He felt the hot increasing inside. Beside he recognized having a great view at this position. Just from her lovely hair over her face into her decolletage. He felt a lump in his troat. He tried to go back a few steps, but his body didn´t obey his commands. He just stood there and tried to keep her gaze so that he couldnt be seduced to look in the direction of her breasts again. They were both freezed and stared at each other when Kate opened her mouth to moister her lips a lil bit. He moaned and she looked amused, suddenly aware of her effect on him. In the next moment she pulled at his necktie and their lips met to a sweet kiss.

_"Ama me fideliter  
Fidem meam nota  
De corde totaliter  
Et ex mente tota"_

("Love me from a true heart  
See how I honour you in song  
You fulfil again and again  
All my senses")

FIN.


End file.
